Anna i Elsa: Same na tym świecie
by Kocham-Else
Summary: Elsa i Anna zawsze były bliskimi siostrami i lubiły bawić się razem. Ale jeden wypadek zmienił wszystko.
1. Rozdział I

W norweskim mieście Arendelle było już lato. Każdego dnia dwie siostry, Anna i Elsa, bawiły się na podwórku ich domu. Tego dnia było wyjątkowo gorąco, ponad 35 stopni Celsjusza. Elsa miała jednak sposób na ten letni upał.

– Aniu, zobacz co ja potrafię! – krzyknęła, podniosła ręce w górę i wyczarowała śnieg. Z nieba zaczęły spadać białe płatki i za kilka sekund całe podwórko zostało zasypane śniegiem.

– Elso, jesteś wspaniała! – powiedziała Anna śmiejąc się szeroko. – Chodź, ulepimy razem bałwanka.

Przy pomocy swoich mocy Elsa zrobiła wielką kulę śniegu, tymczasem Anna ulepiła mniejszą kulę i położyła ją na tą wyczarowaną przez siostrę. Na koniec Elsa ulepiła najmniejszą kulę, która została głową bałwana.

– Olaf! Kocham cię! – wykrzyknęła Anna.

Elsa spojrzała na Annę. Jej siostra była uśmiechnięta, szczęśliwa, że bawi się ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ukochaną siostrą. Radość Anny udzieliła się Elsie.

Elsa ulepiła za plecami śnieżkę.

– Hej Anka, mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę! – rzuciła kulkę śniegu w Annę, ale Anna uchyliła się w porę. Młodsza siostra podjęła wyzwanie, ulepiła swoje śnieżki i zaczęła je rzucać w Elsę. Zaczęła się bitwa na śnieżki. Oczywiście Elsa była górą, przy pomocy mocy była w stanie wytworzyć więcej śniegu. Anna próbowała dotrzymać jej tempa, ale bez magii było to trudne.

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, gdy stało się nieszczęście.

Elsa rzuciła swoją może setną kulkę śniegu w Annę, ale tym razem nie tylko śnieżka opuściła jej dłoń. Na jedną krótką chwilę Elsa straciła panowanie nad swoją mocą i śnieżne czary uderzyły Annę prosto w głowę. Dziewczynka krzyknęła z bólu i upadła na ziemię. Elsa szybko pobiegła do Anny, żeby pomóc swojej siostrzyczce. Niestety, Anna leżała na ziemi bez życia. Elsa przystawiła swoje ucho do klatki piersiowej siostry, by sprawdzić czy bije jej serce. Na szczęście Elsa usłyszała wyraźne bicie serca, ale także jakiś inny, niepokojący dźwięk. Po chwili go rozpoznała: to był dźwięk zamarzającego lodu. Lód już prawie był w sercu Anny.

Anna potrzebowała pomocy. Elsa nie miała wyjścia, musiała zostawić Annę samą, by pobiec do domu i zadzwonić na pogotowie oraz do rodziców. Natychmiast po wykonaniu telefonów Elsa wróciła do Anny i czekając na przybycie pomocy przytuliła ją mocno do siebie. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

– Aniu, przepraszam, to była tylko i wyłącznie moja winna. Przepraszam Cię. Jestem złą siostrą.

Pogotowie pojawiło się pierwsze, zaraz potem przyjechali rodzice dziewczynek. Ratownicy ostrożnie przenieśli Annę do ambulansu i ruszyli na sygnale do szpitala. Rodzice dziewczynek wraz z Elsą pojechali za karetką.

Agdar podniósł głos na Elsę – Elso, to była twoja wina. Próbowałaś zabić swoją siostrę swoimi mocami. Jaka podła osoba z Ciebie!

– To nie była moja wina. To był wypadek. Bawiłyśmy się. Obrzucałyśmy się śnieżkami i straciłam panowanie nad swoją mocą. Przepraszam.- Elsa próbowała się wytłumaczyć, ale zdenerwowała jej ojca jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ile razy mówiłem Ci, żebyś nigdy nie używała swoich mocy? Ale ty mnie zlekceważyłaś. I skrzywdziłaś Annę.

– Ale to był wypadek. Bawiłyśmy się i tak się stało.

– Uspokójcie się oboje! – nagle odezwała się do tej pory milcząca Iduna. Ojciec i córka zamilkli natychmiast. Reszta drogi do szpitala przebiegła w ciszy, nie licząc dźwięków płaczu Elsy.

* * *

W szpitalu Annę umieszczono na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Była nieprzytomna, jej serce ledwo biło, a temperatura ciała spadała szybko. Jeden kosmyk jej włosów zmienił kolor z rudego na biały.

Rodzinę Anny wpuszczono do Sali, gdzie leżała. Elsa zauważyła ją od razu. – To była moja wina. – wyszeptała patrząc na nieprzytomną siostrę. Elsa czuła, że nie jest warta niczyjej miłości.

Lekarz opiekujący się Anną podszedł do Agdara

– Dzień dobry, nazywam się doktor Bazaltar i prowadzę pańską córkę. – przedstawił się

– Dzień dobry, panie doktorze, jestem Agdar. Co z moją córką?

– Panie Agdarze, nie będę ukrywał, że sytuacja jest poważna. Pańska córka jest w śpiączce. Lód rozprzestrzenił się prawie na cały jej mózg. Zaczyna rozchodzić się po jej całym ciele. Jeżeli trafi do serca, to nie będziemy w stanie jej pomóc. Pańska córka umrze.

– Ale Pan potrafi uratować moją córkę, tak?

– Naprawdę nie wiem. Robimy wszytko co jest możliwe aby powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się lodu. Ale nawet jeśli pańska córka wyzdrowieje, to istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że zostanie kaleką na całe życie.

Agdar spojrzał się na Annę, a potem na Elsę. Wiedział, że Elsa wszystko usłyszała i widział, że Elsa czuła się winna tego co zrobiła. Widział, że Elsa naprawdę kocha Annę i pomyślał, że nie powinien tak krzyczeć na Elsę.

– Córeczko, wszytko będzie w porządku. Nie martw się. Doktor Bazaltar wyleczy Annę.

– Ale Anna będzie kaleką na całe życie? – zapytała Elsa.

– Nie. Tak tylko mówią, ale Anna wyzdrowieje.

Wszyscy usiedli przy łóżku Anny. Po jakimś czasie przyszedł do nich doktor Baltazar.

– Mam informacje o Annie. Czy państwo mogą przyjść do mojego biura?

Agdar był przekonany, że to będą złe wieści. Że nie udało się powstrzymać rozprzestrzeniania lodu i trafił już do serca jego młodszej córki. To był wypadek, ale jeśli Anna umrze, Elsa będzie przyczyną jej śmierci. Tego nie mógł wybaczyć.

– Niestety lód już jest w sercu Anny – lekarz potwierdził jego podejrzenia – My już nic nie możemy zrobić. Ale jest jeszcze jedna możliwość,która może uratować Annę. Czy państwo znają Alarika Geatlanda ze Szwecji?

Agdar od razu rozpoznał nazwisko.

– Słyszałem o nim kiedyś w telewizji.

Doktor Bazaltar wskazał monitor komputera,na którym widać było stronę internetową profesora Alarika Geatlanda.

– To jest strona profesora Alarika Geatlanda. On interesuje się przypadkami takimi tak jak Anny. Skontaktowałem się z nim od razu, kiedy przywieźli Annę do szpitala.

– Proszę Pana, Czy ten profesor potrafi uratować Annę? - zapytała Iduna

– Tak mi się wydaje. Jedyny sposób, aby uratować Annę to skomplikowana operacja, która usunie lodową drzazgę z jej serca. – odpowiedział lekarz – Profesor Geatland jest najlepszym chirurgiem, ale niestety obecnie przebywa w Polsce na konsultacjach w szpitalu w Leśnej Górze i nie może przyjechać tu do Norwegii tak szybko jak to konieczne. Oznacza to, że operację przeprowadzę ja.

– Niech więc pan zacznie tę operację najwcześniej jak to możliwe. – Agdar powiedział poważnym tonem.

– Szpital już przygotowuje salę operacyjną. Za dwie godziny zaczynamy


	2. Rozdział II

Elsa patrzyła na młodszą siostrę z wielkim żalem. Szron zaczynał już pokrywać całe ciało Anny. Lód już dotarł do jej serca i mógł spowodować śmierć w każdej chwili. Cała nadzieja tkwiła w doktorze Bazaltarze.

– Temperatura Anny spada. – powiedział jeden z lekarzy monitorujących Annę.  
– Dwadzieścia stopni Celsjusza. – powiedział drugi lekarz.  
– 19, 18, 17… gubimy ją!

Doktor Bazaltar wszedł do sali, spojrzał się na Annę i na monitory i krzyknął

– Przygotujcie respirator i to migiem!

Dopiero teraz Elsa zauważyła, że Anna nie oddycha. Co się stało? Czy magiczny lód Elsy zainfekował już płuca Anny?

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał zdenerwowany Agdar.

\- Lód z serca pana córki zaatakował płuca. Dziewczynka nie oddycha. Musimy ją podłączyć natychmiast do respiratora. – odpowiedział doktor Bazaltar..

Doktorzy nałożyli Annie maskę tlenową i podłączyli ją do respiratora. Teraz maszyna oddychała za Annę. Było zagrożenie, że Anna nigdy nie będzie samodzielnie oddychać. W tym momencie w całym szpitalu rozdzwoniły się alarmy. Elsa spojrzała na monitor pokazujący pracę serca Anny i zauważyła coś strasznego: widoczna była tylko jedna, ciągła zielona linia. Łzy zaczęły lecieć z oczu Elsy.

– Cholera! – Krzyknął dr Bazaltar – Wezwijcie zespól reanimacyjny!

Dla Elsy wszytko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Pielęgniarki otoczyły lóżko, na którym leżała jej siostra. Jedna przyprowadziła jakąś maszynę. Elsa już nie mogła dalej patrzyć. Jej siostrzyczka nie żyła i to była jej wina. Elsa stała się morderczynią. Tylko to potrafiła - zabijać.

– Zaczynajcie reanimację!

– Proszę podać jej 1mg adrenaliny.

Pielęgniarka wzięła strzykawkę adrenaliny i podała ją do Anny krwi.

– To nie działa – powiedziała pielęgniarka.

– Już za późno – powiedział dr Bazaltar.

W tym momencie drzwi do sali otworzyły się i z hukiem trzasnęły o ścianę. W wejściu stał młody mężczyzna z kasztanowymi włosami. Wyglądał na trzydzieści lat. Kim był? Jeszcze jednym lekarzem?

Doktor Bazaltar z zaskoczenia zaniemówił. Ten młody mężczyzna to był profesor, z którym kontaktował się w sprawie Anny.

\- Profesor Alarik Geatland, jak udało się panu dotrzeć do nas tak szybki? – doktor Bazaltar wciąż nie wierzył własnym oczom.

– Defibrylacja, natychmiast! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi Alarik.

– Tak, Panie Profesorze!

Pielęgniarki podłączyły elektrody z maszyny, którą przyniosły do ciała Anny. Elsa patrzyła na to wszystko przez łzy. Jej umierająca siostra dostała ostatnią szansę. Maszyna naładowała się i silne wyładowanie elektryczne wstrząsnęło ciałem Anny.

– Nie reaguje – powiedziała pielęgniarka.

– Cholera – przeklął Alarik – Nigdy nie zgubiłem pacjenta.

– Maksymalna moc! Podajcie jej dwa miligramy adrenaliny! – krzyknął Alarik.

Pielęgniarki wykonały polecenie, adrenalina została podana, elektrody przystawione do jej klatki piersiowej. Alarik dobrze wiedział, że jeżeli procedura nie zadziała, to Anny nie da się uratować.

Zapach spalonej skóry rozszedł się po całej sali. To wyładowanie było tak mocne, że elektrody przypaliły skórę. Ale to była mała cena za cud, który nastąpił. Alarik spojrzał na monitor i zobaczył wyraźny wykres rytmu serca. Udało się uratować malutką Annę. Na radość było jednak za wcześnie. Jedno spojrzenie na ekran monitorujący ogólny stan pacjenta potwierdziło ziszczenie się najgorszego koszmaru. Temperatura ciała Anny spadła do 15 stopni Celsjusza. To mogło oznaczyć tylko jedno.

– Przygotujcie EEG. Mózg jest zamarznięty.

– Proszę pana, to ja jestem głównym lekarzem w tym szpitalu. To ja wydaję tu polecenia, a nie pan. Pan nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć na moje ostatnie pytanie. Jak pan dostał się do Norwegii? Jeszcze 5 godzin temu był pan na konferencji tysiące kilometrów stąd!

– Panie doktorze, ludzie są ważniejsi niż jakaś głupia konferencja. Kiedy usłyszałem o Annie, zabrałem się do Norwegii najbliższym lotem. Tylko ja potrafię ją uratować. Widziałem już mnóstwo takich przypadków i w każdym pacjent nie żyłby bez mojej interwencji.

Doktor Bazaltar więcej się nie przeciwstawiał, a nawet pomógł Alarikowi przy badaniu mózgu. Na wykresie EEG fale mózgowe prawie zanikły. Alarik sprawdził, czy Anna ma odruchy. Ścisnął jej rękę, aby zobaczyć czy zareaguje. Nic. Poświecił w jej oczy. Źrenice nie zmniejszały się. Alarik doszedł do wniosku, że mózg Anny zamarzł już całkowicie.

– Musimy operować na Annę natychmiast. – powiedział Alarik.

Sala operacyjna była już gotowa. Plan operacji jednak się zmienił, bo teraz Alarik musiał operować zarówno serce, jak i płuca. Ponadto musiał jeszcze przygotować lek, który zadziała na mózg Anny. Dobrze wiedział, że operacja mózgu w tym stanie zabiłaby jego małą pacjentkę. Drzwi sali operacyjnej zamknęły się. Elsa przytulia się do ojca. Jej policzki były wciąż mokre od łez. Wszystko co teraz mogli zrobić, to czekać.

Po trzech godzinach Alarik wyszedł z doktorem Bazaltarem z sali operacyjnej. Za moment inni lekarze wywieźli łózko z Anną. Elsa nie widziała respiratora podłączonego do Anny. To oznaczało, że Anna oddycha samodzielnie. Alarik był prawdziwym bohaterem.

– Temperatura pacjentki spadła do dziewięciu stopni. – ogłosiła pielęgniarka.

– Już mam gotowy lek na mózg Anny. Mam plan, jak ją leczyć.

– Proszę pana, jaki plan? – zapytał Agdar.

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że ten lód to nie jest zwyczajny lód. Ten lód nie reaguje na ciepło. Ten lód mrozi komórki mózgowe i zamienia je na komórki lodowe. To nie jest lód, to jest rak lodowy.

– Rak! – wykrzyknął zszokowany Agdar.

– To nie wszystko. Rak lodowy rozprzestrzenia się bardzo szybko, w ciągu kilku godzin zainfekuje cały mózg. Nasz plan teraz będzie agresywni kurs chemioterapii i naświetlania.

Alarik wytłumaczył też, że musi przenieść Annę do innego szpitala, przeznaczonego dla dzieci chorujących na raka. Tam Anna będzie miała szansę wyzdrowieć i wrócić do normalnego życia. Elsa jednak ze swoimi mocami już nie mogła żyć jak do tej pory. Była zagrożeniem. Musiała zostać odseparowana od reszty świata. To była ciężka decyzja dla Agdara, ale konieczna by ochronić Annę i Elsę - przed sobą i przed światem. Z ciężkim sercem Agdar podpisał zgodę na umieszczenie swojej starszej córki w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. W domu wariatów.


	3. Rozdział III

Elsa bardzo dobrze pamiętała dzień, w którym przyjechała do szpitala. Pielęgniarki od razu zamknęły ją w malutkim pokoju. W tym pokoju było tylko łóżko i drzwi do łazienki. Nic innego. Tylko cztery białe ściany. Ojciec obiecał jej, że to tylko chwilowo. To tylko do czasu kiedy Elsa nauczy się panować nad swoimi mocami. Powiedział, że Elsa da sobie radę. Powiedział, że będą się nią opiekowali. Powiedział, że tak będzie najlepiej dla Anny.

Elsa straciła nadzieję, że zdoła poprawić swoje panowanie nad śniegiem i lodem w tym okropnym szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Ta malutka, wrażliwa dziewczynka siedziała w jednym kącie dniami i nocami. Co ona zrobiła Annie? Czy naprawdę była potworem? Im dłużej Elsa siedziała w tym kącie, tym bardziej była przekonana, że tak. Elsa już nie chciała żyć. Świat byłby lepszy bez takiego potwora jak ona.

Mijały dni. Tygodnie. Miesiące. Elsa zawsze siedziała w kącie. Psychiatra przychodził do niej codziennie. Elsa nigdy nic nie mówiła, ale zawsze otaczał ją lód. Lekarz dawał jej specjalne lekarstwo, które miało ją uspokoić i pomóc panować nad lodem. Niestety, lekarstwo nie działało i kondycja Elsy zamiast poprawiać pogarszała się. Lód rozrastał się, aż wreszcie cały pokój zamarzł. Pokój Elsy stał się krainą lodu. Psychiatra podawał Elsie coraz większe dawki lekarstwa.

Elsa odstawiała jedzenie. Zmuszano ją do jedzenia. Wszystko, co zjadła i tak później zwymiotowała w łazience. Elsa nie chciała żyć. Chciała umrzeć. Ten świat nie potrzebował takiego potwora.

Pewnego dnia lekarze zabrali Elsę z pokoju wbrew jej woli, przywiązali na łóżko operacyjne. Przerażona dziewczynka przez całą drogę wytwarzała ze strachu lód. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, całe łóżko zamieniło się w lód. Lekarze założyli dwie elektrody na jej głowę i włączyli maszynę. Prąd poraził Elsę, bezpośrednio w głowę, w mózg. Elsa dostała padaczki. Całe jej ciało trzęsło się. Każdy mięsień naprężał się i kurczył. Ręce i nogi trzęsły się gwałtownie. Elsa chciała uciec, ale nie mogła. Lód rozprzestrzeniał się po całym pokoju. Lekarze maksymalnie podkręcili maszynę. Lód znikł. Powtórzyli to pięć razy.

Elsa obudziła się dzień później w swoim ulubionym kącie. Ból rozsadzał jej głowę. Równocześnie czuła się jakby oddzielona od swojego ciała. Wszystkie uczucia Elsy zniknęły. Elsa widziała tylko ciemność i słyszała szum w uszach. Ale to się jej należało. Elsa była przecież potworem.

Kilka godzin później lód znowu zaczął rozchodzić się po pokoju. Gdy lekarze to zobaczyli, znowu wzięli Elsę na terapię elektrowstrząsową. Znowu powtórzyli procedurę pięć razy. Potem dali Elsie te okropne lekarstwa. Te lekarstwa były najgorsze. Elsa nie mogła po nich ani się ruszać, ani myśleć, ani czuć. Elsa już nie była osobą. Była tylko ciałem.

Elsa nauczyła się łączyć jej władzę nad lodem z torturą. Miewała takie dni, kiedy potrafiła wyrwać się z apatii. W czasie takiego dnia odkryła samookaleczenie. Wzięła odłamek lodu i zaczęła kaleczyć swoją rękę. To było niesamowite uczucie. Elsa wpadła w euforię. Chciała więcej. Przecież była potworem i zasłużyła na cierpienie.

Elsa nie wiedziała, czy to był po prostu sen, czy skutek zażywanego lekarstwa. Miewała w nocy koszmary, które dokładnie pamiętała. Wszystkie koszmary Elsy kończyły się tak samo. W każdym koszmarze Elsa trafiała Annę swoją lodową mocą w serce. W każdym koszmarze Anna natychmiast zamarzała i oddawała swój ostatni oddech w ramionach zrozpaczonej siostry. Anna zmieniała się w lód. Elsa płakała, bo straciła wszystko. Anna umarła przez Elsę.

Im więcej razy Elsa dostawała terapię elektrowstrząsową, tym mocniejsza była jej magia. Wożono ją na terapię nawet dziesięć razy dziennie. Teraz Elsa tworzyła lód nawet wówczas terapii. Lekarze wiedzieli, że terapia nie działała, ale wciąż kontynuowali ten sposób leczenia. Uwielbiali to.

Przez 13 lat Elsa zgadzała się na takie traktowanie. Była przekonana, że robi to dla dobra Anny. Jeżeli Anna wciąż żyła. Nie. Anna nie żyła. Ta tortura oznaczała, że Anna na pewno umarła. To była kara, która miała trwać na wieczność.

Elsa już miała 21 lat, była dorosła, stała się kobietą. Miała twarz aniołka i długie blond włosy, które zaplatała we francuski warkocz. Miała malutką talię w kształcie klepsydry, dwie idealnie okrągłe piersi i kobiece biodra. Wyglądała dobrze. Ale to był tylko wygląd. Rzeczywistość była inna.

Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć Elsa czuła się na tyle dobrze, że mogła się wykąpać. Panowała nad swoimi mocami tak dobrze, że potrafiła je wstrzymać na tyle długo, aby nie dostać tych złych lekarstw przez dwa dni. To był pierwszy raz w czasie trzynastu lat, kiedy Elsa mogła zdjąć swoje ubranie w samotności. Wreszcie mogła zobaczyć i dotknąć swoje ciało. Zaczęła od rękawiczek. Gdyby lekarze ą zobaczyli, to znowu daliby jej te okropne elektrowstrząsy i te paskudne lekarstwa. Elsa rozebrała się i spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Przeraziła się swoim wyglądem. Była prawdziwym potworem.

Elsa od razu zauważyła swoją malutką talię. Elsa prawie że mogła objąć swoją talię rękami. Tylko teraz widziała jak naprawdę wychudzona była. Elsa widziała wszystkie swoje wystające kości. Była po prostu skóra rozciągnięta na kościach. Całe jej ciało było pokryte bliznami. Część to była robota lekarzy, ale reszta to było jej dzieło. Elsa wierzyła, że zasłużyła na to w stu procentach. To była kara za skrzywdzenie Anny.

Elsa dotknęła swoich piersi. Były jej najlepszą częścią, kształtne i okrągłe, nie kanciaste jak reszta ciała. Elsy piersi były perfekcją.

Elsa nie miała pojęcia, że można czuć się tak dobrze w czasie kąpieli. Nie zasłużyła na to. Nie zasłużyła na radość. Wyszła z wanny. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi.

Elsa znowu założyła swoje szpitalne ubranie. Coś się jednak zmieniło. Już nie mogła zostać w tym piekle. Musiała uciec. Szybki gest dłonią i drzwi od jej pokoju zamieniły się w lód i rozpadły się. Elsa wybiegła na korytarz i nie zauważona dotarła aż do wyjścia awaryjnego. Popchnęła drzwi i wyszła na wolność.

Elsa musiała uratować Annę. Ale czy Anna nawet żyła?

Elsa zaczęła biec, ale szybko się zmęczyła. Po tylu latach w zamknięciu jej ciało było w bardzo złej kondycji. Musiała znaleźć inny sposób na ucieczkę. Zauważyła drogę. Niewiele myśląc dobiegła do drogi i położyła się na środku. Tak jak się spodziewała, pierwszy nadjeżdżający samochód zatrzymał się przed nią. Kierowca wyszedł z samochodu, żeby sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna nie potrzebuje pomocy.

Elsa wyczarowała nóż z lodu i zrobiła jedyną rzecz, którą potrafiła. Przystawiła swój lodowy nóż do gardła mężczyzny.

– Na pewno jesteś z domu wariatów. Proszę, ja nie chcę żadnych kłopotów. Puść mnie. – powiedział kierowca.

– Zawieź mnie do uniwersyteckiego szpitala dla dzieci w Sztokholmie. – Elsa odpowiedziała groźnym tonem.

– To jest 10 godzin stąd!

– Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Zrób to! – krzyknęła Elsa.

Kierowca więcej nie dyskutował. Elsa zajęła miejsce pasażera i trzymała swój lodowy nóż przy jego gardle przez całą podróż.

Elsa musiała uratować swoją siostrę. Miała nadzieję, że nie było za późno. Anna mogła umrzeć już dawno temu.


	4. Rozdział IV

Minął rok od dnia wypadku. Rodzice Anny przenieśli się do Sztokholmu, gdzie Alarik opiekował się Anną. Każdego dnia rodzice Anny siedzieli przy niej czekając na chwilę, w której Anna się obudzi. Niestety Anna wciąż była nieprzytomna. Alarik często odwiedzał Annę i informował jej rodziców o jej stanie zdrowia. Zapewniał, że chemia działa, ale nie wiedział dlaczego Anna wciąż była w śpiączce.

Pewnego dnia Iduna miała już dość zachowania Agdara i dała upust swojej złości.

– Czemu wysłałeś swoją własną córkę do domu wariatów? Elsa nic nie zrobiła złego! – Krzyknęła Iduna.

– Zasłużyła na to. – Odparł Agdar powstrzymując łzy.

– To jest nasza córka. Kochała Annę z całym sercem i nigdy nie chciała skrzywdzić Anny. – odparła Iduna.

– Zrobiłem to, co musiałem, żeby chronić Annę. Nie było innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

– Nie okłamuj mnie. Chciałeś ukarać Elsę za jeden mały wypadek.

– To nie był wypadek. Elsa użyła swoich mocy przeciw Annie i zamroziła jej mózg.

– Elsa nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby Anny. Była jej kochaną siostrą. Pełną miłości i radości.

– Zamknij się! – krzyknął Agdar.

– Nigdy się nie zamknę! Jesteś okropnym ojcem! – krzyknęła Iduna ze złością.

Agdar poczuł, że z oczu zaczęły mu lecieć łzy. To nie była jego wina, że Elsa została w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Agdar wziął klucze od samochodu i opuścił szpital, zostawiając Idunę samą.

Po paru dniach Agdar odebrał telefon od Iduny. Dobra wiadomość: Anna się obudziła. Szybko pojechał do szpitala, żeby odwiedzić swoją kochaną córkę.

Agdar wszedł do pokoju i od razu ucieszył się z widoku przytomnej Anny.

– Anno!

– Tato!

– Córeczko! Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak tęskniłem za tobą. Myślałem, że cię straciłem.

– Tato, co się stało? Dlaczego tu jestem? Jak długo spałam w tym pokoju.

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Agdara, gdy zrozumiał sytuację. Anna straciła pamięć i nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co się stało w dniu wypadku. Agdar milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jaką dać odpowiedź.

– Miałaś wypadek samochodowy i trafiłaś do tego szpitala. Nie martw się. Wszytko jest w porządku.

– A gdzie jest Elsa? Dlaczego nie pamiętam Elsy?

– Elsy nie ma.

– Czy Elsa... zgi... zginęła?

Agdar chciał okłamać Annę i powiedzieć, że tak, Elsa zginęła. Dla niego to była prawda, dla niego Elsa już nie była siostrą Anny, tylko okropną osobą, i zasłużyła na to, by spędzić całe życie w domu wariatów. Ale Agdar wiedział, że tym razem musi powiedzieć prawdę.

– Nie. Elsa została odwieziona do specjalnego miejsca dla bardzo zdolnych dzieci.

– Mogę ją zobaczyć kiedyś? Nie pamiętam jej.

– Nie. Elsa nie chce cię widzieć.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała Anna, zdziwiona taką odpowiedzią.

– Bo Elsa taka jest. – odparł Agdar.

– Ale ja kocham Elsę. Mogę ją zobaczyć chociaż jeden raz? Chcę znowu dotknąć jej pięknych blond włosów i pobawić się z nią. Nawet nie pamiętam naszych zabaw.

– Anno, jesteśmy w Szwecji. Elsa jest w Norwegii.

– Myślałam, że mieszkaliśmy w Norwegii.

– Anno, przeprowadziliśmy się do Szwecji rok temu. Pan Von Szwądękaunt zaproponował nam nową prace w firmie Weselton. Musieliśmy się przeprowadzić tu, żeby pracować.

Tym razem Agdar nie kłamał. Naprawdę dostał pracę w Weseltonie, ale dopiero dwa miesiące po przeprowadzce. Mówiąc prawdę, Agdar nie cierpiał Von Szwądękaunta, ale pieniądze były wspaniałe.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju wszedł Alarik z laptopem w ręku. – Dzień dobry państwu. lekarz spojrzał na Annę. – Jestem doktor Alarik Geatland.

Młody doktor wyszedł na korytarz z rodzicami Anny, żeby poinformować ich o stanie Anny.

– Anna już się wybudziła, ale jeszcze nie wyzdrowiała. Ostanie prześwietlenie jej mózgu wykazało, że lód jeszcze istnieje, ale zmniejszył się o dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Ten pozostały lód powoduje zaniki pamięci. Największym problemem jest powstrzymanie tego lodu, żeby znowu nie zamroził Anny. Na to przepiszę lekarstwo specjalnie dla niej.

Alarik spojrzał się na ekran laptopa i widział jeszcze jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz.

– Jeszcze jedno. Niestety serce Anny jest ogromnie osłabione. Nie możemy tego wyleczyć, ale lekarstwa na serce mogą jej pomóc. Anna nie będzie mogła uprawiać sportu, ale powinna żyć normalnie, jeśli będzie ściśle monitorowana.

Miesiąc później Anna wróciła do domu i poszła do szkoły. Czasami były takie dni, że Anna nie mogła podnieść się z łóżka i nie mogła iść do szkoły. Były także takie dni, gdzie Anna musiała trafić do szpitala pod opiekę Alarika, bo miała poważne problemy zdrowotne jak palpitacje serca albo silne bóle głowy. Wydawało się, że spędzała więcej dni w szpitalu niż w szkole. Rodzice obiecywali, że będzie lepiej i wszystkie dolegliwości miną i Anna w to wierzyła.

Jednak po wypadku pojawiły się dziwne objawy, które nie chciały ustąpić. Annie zawsze było j zimno, nawet jeśli było lato. Nie mogła jeść nic zimnego, bo zaczynał boleć ją żołądek. Coś było nie tak. Najdziwniejszą rzeczą było to, że Anna zawsze rysowała Elsę. Potrafiła spędzić cały dzień na rysowaniu Elsy. Jej ociec z jakiegoś powodu tego nie lubił i zawsze wyrzucał jej rysunki i krzyczał na nią bez powodu.


	5. Rozdział V

Piętnastoletnia Anna nie cierpiała szkoły. Każdego dnia musiała radzić sobie z najgorszymi nastolatkami na całym świecie.

Dwóch wrednych chłopców podeszło do Anny. Jeden miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę i był średniego wzrostu, a drugi był wysoki i umięśniony.

– No popatrz kto tu jest – powiedział chłopiec w czerwonej koszuli.

– To jest ta oferma, która nawet nie potrafi biegać – powiedział drugi.

– Co? Twój lekarz powiedział, że nie jesteś sprawna fizycznie?

– Masz osłabione serce?

– Zobacz. Dziewczyna się trzęsie.

– Co? Znowu jest ci zimno? A może boisz się nas.

Jeden chłopak pociągnął Annę za pasemko jej włosów.

– Zobacz! Coś masz we włosach.

– Co, siwiejesz?

– Proszę was! Nie dokuczajcie mi! - krzyknęła Anna.

– Przestań wrzeszczeć, idiotko! – wydarł się wysoki chłopak.

Umięśniony chłopak zwinął dłoń w pięść i zamachnął się na Annę, a drugi chciał ją kopnąć. W tym momencie zareagował młody blondyn, który przechodził obok. Niewiele myśląc kopnął jednego napastnika w krocze, drugi zaś dostał cios prosto w twarz. Wysoki chłopak szybko pozbierał się i uderzył blondyna w brzuch, ale nie zrobiło to na przybyszu wrażenia. Odpowiedział szybkim ciosem w splot słoneczny.

Anna nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś stanął w jej obronie, że ktoś naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo, żeby obronić nieznaną dziewczynę. To musiał naprawdę być jakiś bardzo dzielny chłopak.

Po krótkiej chwili obydwaj chuligani leżeli na ziemi całkiem oszołomieni.

– Proszę, nie skrzywdź nas. Nic takiego złego nie zrobiliśmy. – błagał chłopak w czerwonej koszuli.

– Zaatakowaliście niewinną dziewczynę. Co ona wam zrobiła? Jesteście zwykłymi gówniarzami.

– To nie nasza wina. Ona ma pasmo białych włosów i to wyglądało okropnie. Chcieliśmy to naprawić. Wytłumaczyć jej, żeby się tego pozbyła.

Anna podeszła do chłopaka, wciąż oszołomiona faktem, że obcy człowiek wstawił się za nią.

– Kim jesteś? Czemu mnie obroniłeś?

– Jestem Kristoff. Widziałem, że ci idioci chcieli cię skrzywdzić, no to naturalnie musiałem zareagować. A mogę zapytać dlaczego masz pasemko białych włosów?

– Mam taką dziwną chorobę. Moje serce i moje płuca są bardzo osłabione. Jestem na mocnych lekach, co mnie nawet bardziej osłabia. Mówiąc prawdę, jestem w szpitalu więcej niż w szkole.

– Boże. Tak mi przykro. To ta choroba tak bardzo cię osłabia?

– Tak. Moja mama kiedyś powiedziała, że choruję od urodzenia, ale poza tym nic więcej nie chciała powiedzieć. Z tego, co wiem, miałam to pasemko we włosach od urodzenia. Mówiąc o włosach, twoje są cudowne. – Anna powiedziała, mając na myśli włosy swojej starszej siostry o podobnym kolorze.

– Dziękuję. Wszyscy zawsze przezywają mnie „blondyn."  
– Moja siostra też ma blond włosy. Trochę mi ją przypominają.

– Jak twoja siostra ma na imię? Może ją znam.

– Elsa. Niestety, już jej nie widuję. – Anna odpowiedziała z wielkim żalem.

– Co się stało?

– Rodzice powiedzieli, że Elsa jest w takim miejscu dla bardzo zdolnych dzieci i nie chce mnie widzieć. Smutno mi, że tak się stało. Elsa była taką kochaną siostrą. Taką wesołą. Była taka jak ty: dzielna i odważna. Zawsze mnie broniła i chciała, żebym była wesoła.

– Może stało się coś innego. Nie sądzę, że twoja siostra zostawiłaby cię kiedy jesteś taka chora.

– Muszę iść, mam zajęcia za dwie minuty. Ale jak chcesz, to możemy porozmawiać trochę więcej po szkole.

– No dobra. Ja też muszę stąd zwiewać. Na pewno dyrektor zaraz mnie wezwie, gdy zobaczy co narobiłem.

Po szkole Anna czekała na Kristoffa. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś naprawdę chce z nią spędzić czas. Pierwszy raz miała szansę, żeby poznać kogoś, kto będzie jej dobrym przyjacielem. Może życie nie było takie złe.

– Cześć Anno!

– Cześć Kristoff! Dawno cię nie widziałam.

– To tylko były trzy godziny. – odpowiedział Kristoff.

– Trzy godziny matematyki i fizyki. Nie cierpię tych przedmiotów.

Kristoff zaczął iść w stronę swojego samochodu.

– Wiem, że to może brzmi trochę... dziwnie, ale... czy...może chcesz... znaczy się może chciałabyś trochę... czasu spędzić ze mną? – Zapytał Kristoff.

– Oczywiście. – odpowiedziała entuzjastyczna Anna.

\- Muszę zajrzeć do domu, chcesz mi towarzyszyć?

Anna przytaknęła entuzjastycznie.

Anna wsiadła do samochodu Kristoffa i pierwszy raz od lat czuła się swobodnie. Nie mogła doczekać się, aż zobaczy dom swojego nowego znajomego i pozna jego rodzinę. Była pewna, że na pewno Kristoff ma bardzo miłą rodzinę.

– Dziadziusiu! Jestem w domu! – krzyknął Kristoff, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg.

– Kristoffku! Widzę, że wróciłeś ze szkoły z dziewczyną. – Wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie dziadek.

– Dziadku! To nie tak!. To tylko... taka... znajoma... ze szkoły. Nic innego.

– Przestań się jąkać. Ja wiem swoje, masz dziewczynę. I to bardzo ładną dziewczynę.

– Dziadziusiu. Proszę. Znam ją tylko jeden dzień.

– To jest prawdziwa miłość!

– Ignoruj mojego dziadka. On zawsze bredzi o dziewczynach i o prawdziwej miłości. – powiedział zawstydzony Kristoff.

– Mogę coś zapytać? – zapytała Anna.

– Oczywiście

– Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

– Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Pamiętam ten dzień, kiedy Pan von Szwądękaunt zadzwonił do nas i powiedział, że moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym w drodze do pracy. To było dziwne, nigdy nie pozwolono mi zobaczyć ani ich ciał, ani ich samochodu po wypadku.

– Twoi rodzice pracowali w Weseltonie dla Pana von Szwądęaunta? Moi też.

– Mówili, że Pan von Szwądękaunt był okropny, ale zarobki były na tyle dobre, że kontynuowali pracę dla niego. Według mnie byli zbyt zaangażowani w tę pracę.

Drzwi do domu otworzyły się i do środka weszła starsza pulchna kobieta. Od razu podeszła do Krisoffa i Anny.

– Oj, Kristoffku. Wreszcie jakąś poderwałeś. – Spojrzała na Annę.

– Babciu Buldo... proszę. To nie czas na to. Znam ją...  
– Czekaliśmy osiemnaście lat na taką okazję. Jaka piękna! Duże, okrąglutkie piersi, ładne rude włosy, piękne usta. Ojej! – Babcia Bulda komentowała oglądając Annę z każdej strony. Najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że będzie odpowiednią partią dla Kristoffa.

– BABCIU! Znam ją jeden dzień!

– Nawet lepiej! Bierz ją, bo zaraz twoi „jazzowi przyjaciele" ją wezmą. Co się tak czaisz, wnuczku?

Kristoff musiał coś zrobić, żeby uciszyć swoją babcię, zanim jego gość obrazi się. Co przy takiej babci zdarzało się dosyć często.

– Babciu, Będę w swoim pokoju z Anną. Potrzebujmy trochę spokoju.

Kristoff zaprowadził Annę do swojego pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że babcia Bulda nie wystraszyła jej.

– Masz bardzo... dobrych dziadków. Ale myślę, że trochę przesadzają. – Anna powiedziała.

– Tacy już są. Wychowywali mnie, od kiedy miałem osiem lat.

– Kristoff, Czy ktoś ci powiedział, że jesteś bardzo wysoki i przystojny.

– Tak. Mam 188 centymetrów wzrostu.

– Prawdziwy mężczyzna!

Po kilku godzinach Anna musiała wrócić do domu. Kristoff wykorzystał okazję, aby zaprosić Annę, na występ jego zespołu jazzowego.

– Miałabyś może ochotę przyjść na koncert mojego zespołu jazzowego w następny piątek?

– Oczywiście. Na czym grasz?

– Na kontrabasie.

– Zawsze chciałam się nauczyć grać na jakimś instrumencie, ale nigdy nie miałam okazji.

– Jeżeli chcesz, znam kogoś, kto może ci w tym pomóc. Jeżeli cię to wciągnie, będziesz mogła grać w naszym zespole.

– Dziękuję. To bardzo miło z twojej strony.

– Nie ma za co. Zobaczymy się w piątek.

Przez trzy lata przyjaźń Anny i Kristoffa rozwinęła się. Anna nauczyła się grać i ewentualnie znalazła miejsce w zespole jazzowym Kristoffa.

* * *

Agdar wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Kalkulacja Weseltona pokazywała, że kompania ma 85% więcej pieniędzy niż raportowano na koncie. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co było źle. Najłatwiejszym sposobem byłoby dostać się do laptopa Szwądekaunta. Agdar pracował na nocną zmianę i wiedział, że von Szwądękaunt kończył o dwudziestej i zawsze zabierał swój laptop ze sobą, co skutecznie eliminowało kradzież.

Agdar wymyślił nowy plan: włamać się do sieci kompanii. Żeby wykonać ten plan, Agdar wyłudził hasło do sieci od pracownika z działu informatyki. Teraz tylko musiał wejść do sieci i zdobyć wszystkie informacje. Agdar podłączył swój laptop do sieci i zalogował się używając wykradzionego hasła. Bez trudu znalazł wszystkie pliki z zapisanymi transakcjami i skopiował je na swój laptop. To, co w nich znalazł, wstrząsnęło nim. Firma handlowała narkotykami przez dwadzieścia ostatnich lat.

Ta tajemnica była tak dobrze chroniona, że tylko kilka osób poza von Szwądękauntem wiedziało o jej istnieniu. Agdar postanowił, że następnego dnia zgłosi to na policję. Nie mógł kontynuować pracy w Weseltonie. Miał rodzinę, o którą musiał dbać. Jego córka Anna miała już osiemnaście lat i była pociechą całej rodziny. Nie mógł więcej znieść kłamstwa o swojej pracy. Nie mógł narażać na niebezpieczeństwo swoją córkę. Za kilka dni Weselston nie będzie istniał i von Szwądękaunt będzie w więzieniu.

* * *

Von Szwądękaunt siedział przy swoim biurku z nowym planem jak zarobić siedemset pięćdziesiąt milionów koron szwedzkich. Przeliczył, że to osiemdziesiąt milionów euro. Wykupi dwie duże firmy przy użyciu pieniędzy zarobionych na handlu narkotykami. Potem użyje te firmy do dystrybucji narkotyków. Plan był wspaniały, była tylko jedna malutka przeszkoda: Agdar Anderson.

Agdar jakoś dowiedział się o ukrytych transakcjach von Szwądękaunta i miał dowody na handel narkotykami. To musiało oznaczać, że Agdar włamał się do sieci. Było tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji: zatrudnić morderców.

– Dzień dobry, panowie. Nasza firma ma ogromny problem. Mamy tu zdrajcę.

Szwądękaunt pokazał dane Agdara na komputerze.

– Agdar Anderson włamał się do naszej sieci i wykradł poufne dane. Jeżeli go nie zlikwidujemy, może to zaprzepaścić całą naszą ciężką pracę. – Powiedział von Szwądękaunt poważnym tonem.

– Co mamy zrobić?

– Zabić go. Oczywiście nie można zostawić ani jednego śladu. To znaczy, że trzeba zabić jego całą rodzinę.

– Tak samo jak zrobiliśmy z Bjorgmanami?

– Tak. Dokładnie. – Von Szwądękaunt wziął z szuflady dwa pistolety i położył je na biurku.

– Agdar i Iduna pracują na nocną zmianę. Wracają z pracy drogą obok szpitala. Kilometr za szpitalem jest rzeka. To byłoby idealne miejsce. Mają dwie córki. Jedna jest w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, więc nie jest dla nas istotna. Ale druga będzie albo w domu albo w szpitalu, bo często tam bywa na jakichś zabiegach. Trzeba zabić tą drugą.

– Zrozumiano. – odpowiedzieli mordercy.


End file.
